The present invention pertains to non-sintering epoxy resins prepared by advancing a triglycidyl ether of a trihydric phenol with a polyhydric phenol.
Triglycidyl ethers of trihydric phenols have been employed in the preparation of laminates. While they have good physical and mechanical properties when cured, they tend to pick up moisture from the atmosphere which detracts from their use in electrical applications. They are also semi-solid in physical form. In the preparation of semi-conductor integrated circuits, the semi-conductor industry prefers to employ epoxy resins which are non-sintering solids.
The present invention provides the electronics encapsulating industry with products which are solid, non-sintering and possess reduced tendencies to pick moisture.